Absence
by Nicole Del
Summary: go ahead and read it....tell me what you think....constructive opinions are welcome.


Trunks tried not to pay attention as his sister tried to convince their mother about the trip she wanted to go on. He concentrated on his food and mused over the fact their mom's tone of voice was beginning to rise. Bra picked a hell of a time to bring up her problems, when mom was occupied with something else. Trunks spared a glance at his mother to see her pushing her food around on her plate while she tried to contain the anger that was threatening to explode.  
  
  
  
He watched as Bulma stared at the empty sit at the other end of the table where the 'man of the house' usually occupied, she was staring for a while until something Bra said got her attention. "Mom, are you listening? Jeez, Dad would let me go." Trunks groaned when the whole room fell silent. Their mother hurled a glared at her youngest child, Bra gulped and smiled weakly, "Mom, I'm sorry, I did not-" "If you feel so highly of your father, well tell me then, where the hell is he? Who is the one who puts food on the table, who the hell do you think took care of the both of you, your father? Give me a break! Who in hell is here listening to you talk about your trip? ME! Not the man that I call a husband, not the saiyi-jin prince, and definitely not your father, OKAY?" Bra nodded as she guiltily glanced at Trunks for help.  
  
  
  
Trunks reassured her with a smile before turning his attention to his mother. They both watched, as the woman they thought was invincible shake from anger, but bitter tears fell from those raging blue eyes. Bulma felt their gaze on her and she glared at them before hastily wiping the tears away. "Could you guys take care of this I have to go lie down for a little while." They both nodded silently as they watched their mother.  
  
  
  
When she was out of sight Bra turned to Trunks with worry in her eyes. "I didn't mean to-" Trunks smiled at her, he leaned over the table and chuck her under the chin, which he knew she hated. "Don't worry about it Bra, get that pout of your face, Mom has been having a rough time lately, she didn't mean to take it out on you." Bra stared at Trunks as he stood from the table and picked up his plate as well as their mother's and brought it to the sink. She noticed then that his plate was still half full, "Trunks aren't you hungry?" Trunks chuckled at the remark, but didn't answer as he washed the dishes. He could feel his sister's glare shooting daggers at his back. "Bra would you stop doing that and eat, if not bring it over so I can clean it." A couple of minutes went by before Bra rose from her seat and walked over to her brother. Her empty plate hung in her hand as she watched the look in her brother's face.  
  
  
  
Trunks was so deep in thought he didn't hear his sister move up to his side. When he finally realized her presence, he glanced down at her, since the top of her head only reach his shoulders she had her head craned upwards. He read the expression in her eyes clearly, and quick as he could turn his thoughtful frown into his father's trademark smirk. "I didn't know you were there, here give me that plate so I can finish this. I have tons of paper work to do, you're lucky that you still have a childhood to enjoy. As for the rest of us, we have people to feed. That includes you squirt." Bra growled at his nickname for her. Secretly she liked these little sibling arguments they had, since she never saw much of him, she was grateful with what came her way. "Trunks, I saw the frown on your face, I know I may be a simple teenager, but I think I know when something is on my brother's mind. Something that's bothering you greatly."  
  
  
  
Trunks finished the dishes and walked out off the kitchen knowing she would follow him. He entered the living room and flopped down on the couch where he had all his papers spread out over the coffee table in front of him. He was about to jump into his work mode when Bra sat on the coffee table in front of him glaring at him, daring him to try and move her. Trunks scowled at her before he saw the plea in her eyes. "No wonder dad has a hard time handling you." He sighed loudly; Bra smiled knowing he was finally given up. So she pulled up her legs incased in sweats pants and sat Indian style on the coffee table facing Trunks. "You know what they say, women are stronger than men."  
  
  
  
Trunks chuckled at the remark, "In what way?" Bra shrugged, "Well take mom and I for example, we can make even the strongest warriors on Earth do as we say." Trunks raised an eyebrow at her while trying not to smile, "Whatever you say Squirt. Now do you mind getting off the table so I can work on these papers?" Bra just stared at him with defiance. Trunks shook his head, "Alright what do you want to know?" Bra smiled brilliantly, looking so much like their mother. "What was on your mind when we were in the kitchen, please tell me."  
  
  
  
Trunks leaned back into the couch and was silent for a second before he smiled sadly, "I was thinking back when I was about four years old. I remember it clearly, it changed my opinion on dad forever, and it even changed me for the better, although mom says otherwise. Well anyways, I was up in my room playing with my toys, when I heard weeping coming from our parents' room. I already told you during this time the Vegeta you now call dad was not the same as that one. That one was…well different, rude and very secretive, if you think dad is a puzzle to you now…you should have seen him then and that's putting it mildly. He was hardly around, usually training and when he was around he would argue with mom. And after he left I would hear mom time and time again crying between anger and grief, usually anger was the dominant. Anyways, before he left that day to go training he came to my room before he left. I still remember as he stood at the door looking down at me as I examined a toy I just got from mom. I felt his presence and turned to see him not glaring or frowning but just...looking at me."  
  
  
  
"I grinned up at him and motioned for him to come see what I have done so far. He raised an eyebrow at me but came anyways, he knelt and I remember feeling scared that he might seem bored and leave. My mind raced, trying desperately to find something to interest my distant father from leaving me, I wanted so badly for him to stay, even then when he was quiet and reserved, I still idolized him. So I dropped the toy I was playing with and made my little hands into fists and glared at him as I have seen him do so many times before, I stood there in front of him with my head held high and I growled at him. It felt like it was done in slow motion, I saw his frown appear when I dropped the toy and before he could say anything I took a stance that mirrored his own. I looked up at him and saw the shock in his eyes, I smirked at him, and I vividly remember his eyes lighting up and his interest in me surfacing.  
  
Don't get me wrong, dad before would come into my room to see me, but only when he thought I was sleeping, but he forgot I was also saiyi-jin. His interest in me was that of a man seeing himself as father for the first time, it was curiously new to him. But now he found I wasn't really a weak human, but a part of him as well. His smirked mirrored my own as we stared at each other for a few more seconds before he stiffened and his eyes moved away from me.  
  
  
  
Then I saw mom in the doorway of the room looking at us, with the same look you have in your eyes right now. Curiosity and amusement, what mom didn't know was I was just recruited to train under dad, I felt dad's anger as he rose and turned towards mom, then I did not know why he was angry, but as I grew up I began to realize that he wasn't really angry, he was feeling trapped, pinned down, like a bird with its wings clipped off, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. And he hated himself for it, he despised mom for giving him something he was not prepared for, don't get me wrong, dad knew what it felt like to express this emotion. He saw this life as a trap to destroy the very thing he has held on to from when his life was ripped from him, pride, honor, being a saiyi-jin warrior.  
  
  
  
He did not want to owe her anything, her or any one for that matter. I was evidence of her influence over him, his weakness. Unlike you Bra, I was conceived out off wedlock, …you could say it was a passionate moment between two lonely people. Dad saw mom as a threat to his very sanity, I did not help the situation, but unlike mom, I had his blood running through my veins. Although, mom once told me he despised my future counter part for being so human, in appearance and attitude, but he found out Mirai Trunks strength lies along his lines as well, just with a dash of mom's personality."  
  
  
  
"Well I stood there staring as he moved towards her. He glared at her with such bitterness that mom flinched. I saw him smirk as he leaned towards her and whisper something to her. She paled somewhat before she glared at him, 'I will not let my son train with you Vegeta, you can go ahead and kill your self but don't think about taking my son with you.' Dad grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, he growled down at her, as she slowly seemed to lose all feeling to her legs. That's when I heard him talk, 'He's my son as well woman, and I'll do as I want with him. You knew what you were getting yourself into once you set foot over that boundary.' I still remember watching mom steel herself as he chuckled down at her, 'And what boundary are you talking about Vegeta?' Dad smirked down at her before he replied with coldness. 'You didn't really think a Saiyi-jin warrior will let his son become human do you? And I'm not only a warrior but also the Prince of Saiyi-jins, so if you think you have any say in the matter, then just try me.' He growled at her in anger before pushing her away, sparing a glance at me before he walked out of the room."  
  
  
  
Bra stared quietly at her brother, as he seemed lost in thought before snapping out of it a second later. He turned towards her and smiled sadly, "I remember mom staring after him as he walked out, she turned to me after what seemed like forever and just smiled, but her smile was cracked and trembling. Her eyes were on the verge of tears, but like miracle she closed her eyes and the tears disappeared, like it was never there in the first place."  
  
  
  
Bra's lips trembled as tears rolled down her cheeks, "How could dad be so mean? Mom's does everything he tells her to do, why is he so mean, when she loves him so much." Trunks shook his head, "I know how you feel Bra, but they're both different and yet the same, a proud saiyi-jin and stubborn human, perfect match don't you think?" He sighed and chuckled pointing at the papers, "I guess I won't be finishing these soon." "I'll help you later. Just tell me why that particular story just popped into your head?"  
  
  
  
Trunks shrugged, "Because dad left that day too, he was gone longer then this, I think about six months without any word. Mom was hurt, but her anger was what kept her from breaking down and crying for him. If you think that two weeks are something, well this is just cooling time. He'll be back- " He said that just as he felt something, and turned his head towards the open window, for a moment he was silent before he turned to his sister who was frowning at him. "What is it? Why'd you look outside?"  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled with amusement, "Dad's home." Bra's eyes widened and she straightened up from her perch on the coffee table. "How come I didn't feel him?" Trunks just grinned, "You were just busy listening to me, you didn't pick him up, beside his was keeping his ki rather low." Bra nodded in acceptance as the glass door leading to the backyard opened and their father came in.  
  
  
  
He stopped in his tracks when he saw his son and daughter just quietly staring at him. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at them, "What are you two doing?" Bra was about to make a smart retort, on behalf of their mother when Trunks put a hand on her arm. "Bra was just helping me with some papers I have to finish tonight for tomorrows meeting. Where have you been dad?" Vegeta eyes roamed around the room before he turned his attention to the two staring at him. "I needed to do something."  
  
  
  
They both nodded accepting the answer knowing it would be the only answer they would get out of him. Then a silence ensued over the room before he spoke softly to them both, "Where's your mother?" Trunks indicated with his head towards the staircase. "I think she's asleep, she was really tired today." Vegeta nodded, uncrossed his arms and moved towards them. He stopped right next to the couch, not looking at them but at the stairs he spoke again, "Did anything happen while I was gone?" Trunks got the unspoken meaning and shook his head, "No, everything was pretty peaceful around here."  
  
  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything for a second before moving towards the stairs, he stopped at the foot of the stairs and without turning grunted softly, "Bra, the situation between your mother and I is our business and our business alone. Your anger is misdirected, control it, you almost took off my head when I just walked in. And get of that table, your mother will scream her head off when she's sees it." Without waiting for an answer he quietly climbed the stairs and out of sight, the two demi-saiyi-jins looked at each other.  
  
  
  
Bra growled as she got of the table and sat next to him. "Dad can be such a pain sometimes, he acts as if he didn't do anything wrong." Trunks chuckled as hugged her shoulders, "Why don't I get your mind off such thing, let's go to the mall-" Bra suddenly lightened up, "Really? I was going to buy this new top with a matching one for mom, you should see it, I think she would get a kick out of it. Let me go change."  
  
  
  
Trunks shook his head, "You look find the way you are, I want to go now. Leave the house now." Trunks raised his eyebrow at her; she smiled, as she understood. "Alright, I think I kind tolerate that, but you have to buy me an outfit when we get there." Trunks got up and moved towards the door. "Bra, I always pay for all your shopping." Bra stuck out her tongue at him, "Meany." Trunks grinned as he held the door for her to exit before he did, before he closed the door he peered up the staircase and sighed, then closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Bulma stared at the open balcony door, waiting, hoping to see him fly through it and just hold her. She was concentrating so hard on the balcony that she didn't hear the door of the bedroom open and silently close. The tears were threatening to fall again, when she heard a great sigh. Bulma sat up so fast and whipped around to face the ghost of her thoughts.  
  
  
  
He stood there leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, just staring at her with his cold dark eyes. Bulma quietly looked him over, assessing any discomfort in his clothing or face. His clothes were the same ones he left with, and he looked in good health, she let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes returned to his face to see him questioning her quietly. Her body was betraying her once again whenever she saw him. She wanted to run over and wrap her arms around him, 'No Bulma, get a hold of yourself; you have to be strong, resist it. He'll only scowl at you and your sentimental actions.' Bulma sat there on the bed rigid and silently waiting for him to say something.  
  
  
  
He was silent as he continued to stare at her. She began to get agitated, but refused to be the one who gave in to this little game. A couple of minutes went by without anyone of them saying anything. She grinded her teeth together before glaring at him across the room, "I see that you finally decided to come back, I was starting to wonder why you even bothered to return." She watched his eyebrow hick up and his lips twitch at the corner. "Well, what is it?!" Bulma tried not to scream out in her frustration and pain, it was because of him that she was up for two weeks worrying about him and all he could do is stand there and say nothing.  
  
  
  
She had missed him these past two weeks and he comes out of the blue looking great, daring her sanity to break and just cry out in her relief and love for him. "If you were around Vegeta, you wound know that I can't take care of everything around here." Still, he did not say a word. She felt the hair at the nap of her neck stand on end; she tried not to shiver under his intense stare. 'Why am I the only one who hurts Vegeta, don't you miss me when you go where ever you disappear to?' She hurt so much these past few days; right after he left she found out that she had reached her menopause. 'These mood swings are getting to me, I'm practically begging for his presence.'  
  
  
  
It was awful, menopause meant the end of someone's womanhood, and you're old and fragile, what makes it worse is being married to a man who seem to be ageless. Her saiyi-jin husband looks the same the day she first met him so long ago on planet Nemek, well maybe a little softer in expression, nevertheless he looked younger, and to make matters worse he was older then her. Luckily she had someone who helped her through it all, Chichi went through menopause just recently and they both comforted each other. Of course they will be days they will miss being young but they've learned to accept what they are now. If he doesn't care then why should I tell him anything? "Vegeta, do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here, I'm really tired so if you have nothing to say then could you leave."  
  
  
  
Vegeta moved away from the door, she began to panic, thinking that he was really going to leave again. But he just walked over to the bed and sat down with his left leg braced on the floor and his right leg on the bed with his hand relaxing on his thigh. He stared at his hand for what seemed like forever to Bulma, but to her surprise he did not have his famous scowl on his face, but a calm, thoughtful expression.  
  
  
  
She was about to say something when he raised his head and looked at her, her breath caught in her throat when she saw something his face. He had a slight smile on his face, and for a split second she saw his eyes soften, before he shook his head and chuckled in his cruel amusement. She tried to make sense of what had happened, but was cut off when he spoke. "I had something to take care off, I had to leave real early before you woke up that morning." She wanted to close her eyes and let his sensual words wash over her, 'I always loved the way he talks, between a growl and a whisper, like a caress.'  
  
  
  
She snapped out off her dream like state and stared into his face looking for any meaning behind those words. "What was so important Vegeta that you could not even say anything to me about it? For goodness sake Vegeta, you were gone for two weeks, what was I suppose to think? You can't just keep leaving without saying anything; it freaks me out." Vegeta smirked at her, "I didn't know you cared." He leaned over, she saw his eyes drifting closed; she sighed her weak resistance and surrendered to it, leaning towards him. Her eyes closed, she felt his breathe on her cheek, his intense body heat moving towards her, her heart rate quickened, but then she heard a grunt and the bed shift.  
  
  
  
The body heat left and she was so startled by the change in mood that her eyes snapped open to see Vegeta across the room with his back to her rummaging through the closet for clothes. Within minutes he found a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a new pair of boxers. He put the shirt and pants on the back of a chair but grabbed the boxers and moved towards the bathroom without a backward glance at Bulma.  
  
  
  
Bulma stared as the door closed behind the saiyi-jin prince before she blinked; she sat there in the bed, hoping what happened was all an illusion. "Did that jerk just do that? I can't believe it, Vegeta just dismissed me like a piece of…." She was still staring at the door when her eyes clouded over and she felt something warm on her hands. She looked down to see her hands in her lap, little teardrops shined up at. She smiled through her grief, 'He see it. I'm old…I'm nothing…Stop that Bulma! Snap out off it! For crying out loud, this is Vegeta we're talking about. My Kami, I'm his wife; I should know better then to let his mood get to me. HA! If you think you can hide from me Vegeta then you're deluding yourself. I'm will break you yet; Bulma Vegeta-Briefs doesn't give up that easily. Let's see who tells who what they been doing these past two weeks.'  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled as she got out of bed and changed into her nightgown, she picked the most alluring one and slipped it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, not bad for a middle-aged woman. She was still in shape compliments to long hours of endless 'workouts' she had with Vegeta. She blushed as she recalled the nights they would make love, even now after years of living with the man; she still blushed every time she thought about him and what he does to her.  
  
  
  
Her body tingled as she remembered the last encounter with Vegeta, it was the night he disappeared; his hands and lips were driving her insane, he was both gentle and rough, making her scream out his name over and over again in her pleasure. They made love for hours; when she was spent he would wake her and share his energy with her, urging her to continue. He pleased her all night long, the last thing she remembered was screaming his name as she reached her climax for the millionth time that night, right before his last hard thrust brought him his. He muffled his groan into the crook of her neck as he tried to control the tremors that pass through his body, before he collapsed on top of her.  
  
  
  
After awhile he tried to pull away from her but she wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him to stay in the position over her. He glanced down at her and watched her smile in her sleepy state. Her eyes drifted over his features as she leaned forward and kiss his lips lightly, before she sighed and drifted into a happy slumber. The last thing she remembered was his warmth above her, wrapping her in bliss, she tightened her hold on him before the world around disappeared into darkness of sleep.  
  
  
  
She shook her head as she tried not to think about the past, but to concentrate on getting to her husband. She heard the shower turn off, her heart quickened as she settled herself into the bed, trying to look relaxed. She took out her book on the night table and pretended to read it when the door to the bathroom opened. She spared a glanced over her book to see Vegeta immerge through the steamed room.  
  
  
  
She stared at him; she missed him so much that she couldn't stop but to take in the sight of him. 'Bulma, who are you fooling. You know every part of that saiyi-jin's body. But it doesn't hurt to admire it, it's not like you're not allowed. After all he is your husband.' She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear him speak; she blinked when he growled at her. "What? What did you say?" She focused on him to see him standing next to the bed in his boxers with drops of water running down his tanned chest, a towel was hanging around his neck while he stood there with his hands on his hips looking at her with annoyance.  
  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as he moved away from her and started to dry his hair, "I asked you why Trunks was here?" Bulma blinked in confusion, then she realized who he was referring to. "He came over to talk to me about something at work, before he went back. The family couldn't come over so he came on their behalf as well." Bulma watched as he grunted in reply as he started pulling on his pants and the shirt. Out of nowhere, she felt angry, "Why did you ask? Can't my own son come and see me?" She said it with so much bitterness and venom that she could mustard. Vegeta was tucking his shirt in the waistband of his pants when he stopped when she said that.  
  
  
  
He turned to her with a raised eyebrow, he watched as she straightened up and glared at him, her head held high while she looked down her nose at him. He tried not to smile when he saw her; at the moment she looked so much like a saiyi-jin woman ready for battle.  
  
  
  
He glanced out the window at the setting sun and shook his head. "I don't care what Trunks does with his time, I was just pulling you into the conversation that you so obviously did not want to be in." Bulma glared at him, her eyes followed him as he moved across the room and opened the balcony doors. The cool air rushed in and surrounded her. She shivered but did not moved as she watched him turn back and move towards her. He glanced at her with his dark smirk placed on his handsome face. She was confused between the urge to kiss that smirk or slap it off his face. But before she could do anything, he moved away from her and started for the door.  
  
She blinked her surprise, she felt her heart clench in her chest, "Where are you going?" Vegeta turned to her; the smirk disappeared to be replaced by a frown. "I'm going to go get something to eat." Without another word he exited the room.  
  
  
  
Vegeta closed the door behind him and slowly released the breath he was holding. 'Shit! At this rate, I'll go insane. Two more weeks to go, and she isn't making it easy on me.' He growled out his frustration at his impatience before he moved down the hall. He was about to move down the stairs when he heard their bedroom door open and slam so hard he could hear the hinges almost give way. 'Kami, give me strength.' He descended down the stairs with his wife close on his heels.  
  
  
  
He managed to get to the kitchen without his wife screaming at him from behind. But he could feel her angry glare pierce his very skin, he ignored it as he always did. He opened the fridge and took out a container of leftover chicken and placed it on the counter. He closed the fridge door with his foot as he pulled out a stool. He settled down, as he was about to open the container it was moved out off his reached. He blinked for a second, actually surprised to find her gripping onto it across the counter.  
  
  
  
Her knuckles white as she gripped it with a fury, he tried to control the grumbling in his empty stomach. 'This is not going as I planned.' He cleared his throat loudly and tried to muster as much venom he didn't feel into his voice, "Woman, Give me the damn food. You don't want to mess around with me right now. I am not in the mood for your games."  
  
  
  
Bulma raised her chin in the air defiantly, "Oh well…excuse me your highness for being your wife. I just want an explanation and I'm not allowed one until the prince has his food." Vegeta glared at her across the counter, he hands twitched to just grabbed her and kiss her senseless, that would surely make her stop talking, but his stomach won this battle. "Woman, you're testing my patience. Either you hand it over, or I'll remove it from you by force." Bulma stepped a few feet away from the counter and grinned menacingly at her husband, "Try it asshole."  
  
  
  
He stared at her for a moment before he slowly got up and walked around the counter towards her. As he advanced, she stepped back a few paces. 'So you want to play? Let's play, but I will not lose woman. Not when I'm hungry.' He could sense her intention but knew her to well to try and back away now. He slowly backed her up until her back was pressed against the far wall of the kitchen. But even then, she held onto the platter of food with a vengeance. He stopped right in front of her and without looking straight into her eyes, grabbed the food.  
  
  
  
But before he could pull it away from her, her free arm caught a handful of his shirt and pulled him towards her. He did not say anything as her mouth fastened on his; her tongue slowly probed his lips silently asking him to kiss her back. His mouth opened and her tongue eagerly invaded and stroked his tongue.  
  
  
  
His hands held her by the waist as his thumbs started stroking her ribcage. She moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss. He was about to lose all sense of control when he felt the barrier forming again. Vegeta's subconscious went into overdrive; his half lidded eyes suddenly snapped open and gazed down at his wife who was lay helpless in his arms, responding to his touch and kisses. 'Oh great! Move away from her, now!'  
  
  
  
He grabbed the platter from her lose grip and pulled. At the same instance he moved away from her, but not abruptly, just enough that there was no body contact. He held her away from him to steady her as she came back to reality. 'I wonder who has more affect on whom?' he mused silently.  
  
  
  
He placed the platter of chicken down on the counter and moved away towards his seat to eat, pretending as if nothing happened just then. When she felt the warm feeling leave her body she snapped back to attention. She glared at him to see him cool and collected, not at all affected by her charms, she on the other hand could feel the warmth in her face, her wobbly feet and her accelerated breathe. He looked more than fine…he was eating for goodness sake.  
  
"Fine be like that you big jerk. Just don't expect me to do anything for you anymore." She flung the last words at him over her shoulder as she made her way towards her lab in the basement. She stumbled a couple of times over her weak legs before she managed to slammed the door shut behind her, but not before she heard his chuckle follow. She started growling under her breath as descended down the stairs and made her way to her desk. Automatically her fingers started hammering away at the computer as she muttered to herself. "I can't believe that man, he thinks he can do what ever he wants; well then he is serious mistaken. If he wants to play this game then by all means don't expect me to stick around. I have better things to do." After a couple of minutes of muttering, her instincts kick in and she began working, by then: pushed the insensitive saiyi-jin out off her mind.  
  
  
  
She was so observed in her work she lost track off the time, she did not hear her kids come home or the door to her lab being opened. Trunks slowly walked over to her and sat down in a chair to her right. He watched as her face over the computer screen without any awareness of his presence. He gave a couple of more seconds before he cleared his throat. She nearly fell over in her chair if he didn't moved fast enough to steady her. Her hand flew to her chest as she closed her eyes to regain her senses.  
  
  
  
Trunks held her other hand as he softly said, "Are you okay mom, sorry didn't mean to scare you." Bulma nodded her head in understand, but almost as fast as her son, her hand slapped his shoulder shakily. "Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again do you hear? Why can't you saiyi-jins act like normal people and announce your presence in a room properly, not scare everyone to death." Trunks smiled at her, "Sorry about that. I just thought you needed at little distraction from your work." Bulma glared at him as she tried not to return his smile.  
  
  
  
She got up from her seat and moved toward the desk to the far wall where all her little gadgets were being toyed with. "I didn't see you and Bra upstairs, did you guys go somewhere?" Trunks nodded even as he replied, "Yeah I took Bra to the mall, she wanted to buy this outfit, I think she bought one for you too." Bulma chuckled softly as she shook her head, "That's sweet of her. Where is your sister now?" Trunks watched his mother's movements with a careful eye, he was about to speak, when the door opened and Bra walked in with a huge shopping bag. "Mom I bought you something. I thought you might like it. Here."  
  
Bulma took the bag and stared at it. She smiled as she glanced inside. It's really sweet of you Bra, but where am I going to wear something like this?" Bra giggled as she hooked her arm through her mother's. She glanced at Trunks to see if he was listening, when she saw that he was she began. "Well I was hoping that you would go on a trip with me. I canceled the trip I wanted to take so my break is free and I was wondering if my mom would like to spend it with me." She spoke so fast that Bulma just stood there blinking at her.  
  
Trunks chuckled as he made his way across the room to lean against the wall in the shadows. He didn't say anything as he watched his sister plan the worst thing she could think of. Bulma gazed from her first born to her second with suspicion. "I have a feeling I'm being set up. For a very big fall; what are you planning? Spill it or else." Bra's blue eyes shown as she stared innocently at her mother, "I have no idea what you're talking about mom. Is there a crime against spending time with your mother?" Bulma instantly held up her hands, "That's not going to work with me young lady, it may fool the men in this family but I'm no fool."  
  
  
  
Bra frowned while Trunks grunted in annoyance at the insult to him and his father. "Mom, when was the last time you went out? When was the last time you actual had fun? Trunks and I are worried about you. Dad is not helping- " Bulma interrupted when she heard her husband's name, "I have fun Bra, I like what I do here. And I don't have a problem with spending time at home, with you father." Bra glared at her, "And when was the last time you spend two minutes with dad in the same room?"  
  
  
  
Bulma thought for a second, no matter what was happening between Vegeta and herself, she must not let her children despise their father. It was a big mistake on her part at the dining table when she blew up at her children, but she must slip like that again. "Just to prove you wrong, I'll go ask your father right now to spend time at home with me." She rubbed her hands together, took a deep breath and stalked towards the stairs. As she made her way up she could hear her kids right behind her.  
  
  
  
She opened the door at the landing and peered into the kitchen, empty. As she moved into the hallway she could not see a thing. She was fishing for the hallway light when the ceiling lights suddenly came on. She jumped in surprise and turned. And there about five feet away from her was the person she was looking for and dreading to see. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was watching her with amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Looking for something?" She heard the laughter in his voice and before she could say anything, Trunks and Bra appeared right next to her. 'This can not be happening.' She screamed silently. 


End file.
